


Litost

by zijing415



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zijing415/pseuds/zijing415
Summary: In the fall of 1942, Petra, tortured after her arrest, met her brother, whom she had not seen for nearly a thousand days and nights, in the torture chamber of the Pecherque Palace.1942年秋，被捕后受尽折磨的佩特拉在佩切克宫的刑讯室见到了近一千个日夜里未曾照面的弟弟。
Relationships: Czech Republic/Germany (Hetalia), Czech Republic/Slovakia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	Litost

Litost，重读的长音节如同幼犬的哀号。它是人们突然发现自身的可悲境况后产生的自我折磨的状态。

“Handeauf.”[1]  
为首的党卫队队员认出了佩特拉，脸上闪过一丝惊讶——站在他面前的国家意识体原来并没有离开沦陷的国土，而是选择和共产党人在街头巷尾传递地下讯息。他很快便回味过来，将这一意外收获报告给上级。盖世太保很快便决定将她移交至佩切克宫的刑讯室。  
几个月前，在伦敦的帮助下，流亡政府发起了“类人猿”行动。海德里希——那个大名鼎鼎的波西米亚和摩拉维亚保护国总督——遇袭以后在街头孤零零地等待救援，被每一个路过的布拉格人施以冷眼。德国人气急败坏地搜捕捷克斯洛伐克国内的一切抵抗组织，从废墟中重建的第二届地下中央委员会又一次遭到了致命打击。希图西大街的据点早先就被捅了出去，《红色权利报》不得不进行又一次的紧急转移，却没来得及完成战略撤退。  
她被粗暴地摁在长凳上，被迫以一个恭敬的姿势等待贝什米特的到来。面前伫立着一堵洁白的墙，难怪共产党人称呼这里为“电影院”。她闭上眼睛，回想在地下报社的临时编辑部里的点点滴滴，那是些可爱又勇敢的人们，谈起牺牲总是面不改色。恍惚之间，又莫名想起和莫斯科方面断了联系的事儿，伦敦的临时政府更是不知道她的去向。说起来，如今的伦敦可真是热闹极了，偏安一隅的岛国成了欧陆各国临时政府的避风港。  
军靴踏过地面的声音传来，在幽闭的审讯室里传来不甚清晰的回声。只有一个人，但她并不在乎是基尔伯特还是路德维希。这群疯子都他妈一个样。  
“波西米亚，或许该叫你佩特拉同志？” 路德维希·贝什米特笑着招呼她，“原来你和共产党人厮混在一起了。”  
见她不语，日耳曼人狠狠拽住她的头发，头部剧烈的疼痛让她忍不住颤抖起来。男人贴近她的耳侧，如同情人般交颈厮磨，“你猜猜我是怎么惩罚你弟弟的？”  
她的瞳孔骤然紧缩，“你把安德雷弄到哪里去了？”  
“我还没说是他呢，你为什么不觉得我说的是菲利克斯呢？”  
她被问倒了，愣在原地。她的两个弟弟都背叛了她，安德雷也好，菲利克斯也好，敌人把刀交到他们手上，他们便不带一丝犹豫刺向了她。  
她真想说，我并不在乎他的死活。她恨菲利克斯，她恨安德雷，她恨他们所有人，她恨自己，但他们谁都不该得到这样的惩罚，于是她以沉默作为回答。  
“斯洛伐克去年从战场上逃跑的时候，基尔把他的腿弄断了，他的叫声比罗德里赫的钢琴独奏还好听。”路德维希的蓝眼睛眯起来，那泊湖水一瞬间就结了冰，蔓延出深不见底的寒意。  
佩特拉颤抖起来，不知从哪儿爆发出一股力气，趁着男人不备掏出匕首，在他脸上划出建尖锐的血痕。身强力壮的男人很快反应过来，咔嚓一声便拧断了她的右手，他的力道是粗暴又轻柔，如同带着一丝恼怒修剪某种违背主人心意而长坏的枝杈。  
佩特拉死咬住嘴唇，不泄出任何一丝呼痛声。匕首被甩在地毯上，路德维希一手握枪，抵着她的脑袋，另一只手将她的双臂以一种扭曲的姿态反剪起来。习惯于轻而易举的压制，亦或觉得根本不需要认真对付她，路德维希很快便将枪放下。  
“疼吗？我可舍不得你流太多血，毕竟捷克为帝国的神圣事业提供了那么多物资。你和莫斯科打了无数通电话，你说，布拉金斯基要是知道杀死苏联人的火药和子弹都是你这儿生产的，他会怎么想？”  
她太虚弱了，半边眼睛被血糊住，折断的腕间传来剧痛。她笑起来，脑中闪过电波传来的那些讯息，最绝望时刻传来的鼓励与安慰。  
“你以为他和你一样吗？”  
“波西米亚，你怎么还没不明白呢？”他轻轻抚摸她的瘦削面颊，将她拽至镜子前，掐着她的下巴让她面对着自己，“看看吧，连眼睛的颜色都变得和波兰佬一样了。杂种果真是杂种。”  
她抬眼，镜子里的面孔是如此陌生。被冷汗打湿的碎发紧紧贴在额间，半边脸高高肿起来。太狼狈了，太狼狈了。佩特拉，你怎么又落到如此境地了？  
她的脑袋昏昏沉沉，镜中那对与安德雷如出一辙的琥珀中混入了肮脏的灰蓝，在昏暗的光线下竟呈现出与菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇双眸一样的莹莹绿色。该死的日耳曼人，该死的波兰人。她早该留意到的，为什么她没有在第一时间就察觉到不对，好像她的眼睛天生就该和菲利克斯相同似的。  
“你该听话一点了，学学那些拼命想嫁给德国人的女人一样吧，乖乖地张开腿，就像为无上荣光的德意志打开国门一样。”  
“操你妈，我操你妈。”她狠狠瞪着路德维希，沙哑的嗓音吐出捷克语。  
“看来你还是不长记性。”路德维希用皮带束缚住她，  
他对如何侮辱她一清二楚。正如他们对捷克女人所做的一样，让困苦不堪的捷克女性为了生活而嫁给他们，让原本充满斗志的人逐渐学会服从与依顺，这就是他们同化捷克人的方法。  
她的内衣被男人挑开，赤裸的肌肤展现在他的面前。她的肌肤与诸如洁白、细腻、光滑一类的形容词沾不上边，上面布满了各式各样的伤痕，有的是很久以前的，但多数是新留下的，而马上又要新添几条疤痕，没有爱抚与亲吻，这场性爱是单方面的一次施虐。  
沾上盐水的鞭子抽打过她的胸与臀，男人甚至刻意关照了女人最为脆弱的阴户，盐水与伤口的接触让她忍不住惨叫起来。很快她便咬住泛白的唇，惨叫声反而会激起眼前恶魔更大的凌虐欲，这些事实她再清楚不过了。  
她很久没和男人做爱了。路德维希没有脱下任何一件衣裳，他不放过任何一个羞辱她的机会。他拉开她的腿，烙铁一般的性器不带一丝怜惜，直接捅入那道细缝。机械运动毫无快感可言，粗大的下体根部摩擦到了她的伤口，如同一把刀子，反复穿刺她的灵魂与意志。各种不合时宜的念头挤出脑袋——波西米亚像一把尖刀一样捅入日耳曼，贝什米特是不是也觉得自己被强奸了呢？她觉得好笑，又盯着路德维希的脸，尽管男人正伏在她的肩上，让她不能看清一丝一毫的表情。他的下颌线很锋利，胡茬刮得一丝不苟、干干净净。按照以往的习惯，她往往会闭上眼睛，任由男人的性器将她钉死在受难的十字架上。这是一场刑罚。  
她就这样从性事中跳出来，灵魂与身体剥离，高高地看着交媾的这对男女，就好像被奸污的女人不是她自己一样。是的，那确实不是她，那是所有捷克女人，她们活在被强奸的国土上。  
她惊恐地发现自己在抽插中逐渐湿润起来。你怎么可以在受难中感到快感！真是不知羞耻的女人！她试图朝女人大喊，声音却像被隔断的丝帛，空气里安静极了，只有肉体碰撞引出的水声。  
不，没关系的，没关系的，那一定是血。就算不是血，战士的灵魂也不会轻易被玷污。她的身体在保护自己，捷克女人在保护自己。宽恕我吧，宽恕她们吧，这没有罪，这何罪之有？[2]  
被鞭挞过的乳尖此刻得到了吮吸，但那里没有一滴乳汁，只有伤口中溢出的鲜血。她听见女人在微微喘息，崇高的疼痛与羞耻的快感交织，正如鲜血与爱液交汇着自她的双腿间流下。  
男人耸身，肮脏的体液缓缓注入她的甬道。她开始哭泣，她并不经常哭泣，因为她知道泪水是最没有价值的东西，正如此时此刻——这些晶莹剔透的珍珠们甚至无法冲淡她眼眶里的绿色。  
“波西米亚，你说，你会怀孕吗？和那些捷克女人一样，诞下留着纯正雅利安血液的孩子。”路德维希退出她的身体，笑着问话。奇怪的是，他并没有得到女人的回答与叫骂，她呆愣着，没有一点反应，好像这样以这样的方式承受日耳曼人的悍然侵入就能减轻一些痛苦似的。  
她快要死了，她快要死了。在激烈的性事中她终是昏昏沉沉起来，不知什么时候才能捱过这场刑罚。  
“记清楚，保-护-国。”路德维希离开前一字一顿，“德国人永远是捷克的主人。”  
男人干了她几轮以后把她丢在刑讯室里，伤口没能得到及时的处理，很快她便发起高烧。迷迷糊糊间听见有人开门进来，替她处理伤口，尽管动作轻柔但她还是疼得皱紧了眉头。  
边上有人小声嘀咕：“看样子她撑不到明晚了。”  
“不会的，你太小瞧她了。她是塔特拉山脉悬谷的石竹。”  
是安德雷的声音！但是——不可能，他怎么可能出现在布拉格？就算有千分之一的几率来到布拉格，他又怎么可能出现在这座早被纳粹占领的华丽宫邸的刑讯室？  
“你倒是很了解她嘛。”一旁的人戏谑到，“我先走了，在她醒之前你也赶快出来。别做让人失望的事。”  
“……不，我只是对她有足够的信心。”他温柔地抚过她的脸，推门声响过很久之后，才在静默的房间里给出回答。  
她皱起眉，身体的每一个部分都在叫嚣着，疼痛先是细细碎碎，随后如同海浪一样吞没她。  
“佩特拉，叫出来，佩特拉。”声音的主人轻轻摇晃她，“别再忍了，你会把自己憋坏的。”  
她费力地睁开双眼，原本笼在眼前的血翳已经被清理干净，取而代之的是白色的纱布。脱臼的手臂被接好了，遍布身体各处的伤口都上好了药。  
“安德雷！”佩特拉惊喜地叫起来。  
是他！一千多个日夜也没能模糊他的面容，她的弟弟看上去还不错，除了脸色有些苍白——看样子他并没有吃太多苦，看来科迪策大屠杀没有打倒他。  
她又忽然想起了什么，忽然下降的语调里染上了浓浓的困惑，“斯洛伐克？真的是你吗？”  
“是我。”路德维希走之后，他看护了佩特拉一整夜。在取得德国的信任后，他被允许见自己的姐姐一面，当然，这仅限于她醒之前。  
近千个日夜不见，她还是退缩了，纵然她有许多困惑，她想质问安德雷为什么背弃她，想问他去哪儿了，过得好不好，可她只敢轻轻地问一句：“你怎么在这儿？”  
安德雷没有立刻回答佩特拉的问题，他抱住她，低下头轻轻抚摸着她那乱蓬蓬的发丝。她的头发算不上好闻，混杂着汗水、尘土与鲜血的味道，不似往常一样飘着淡淡的苹果花与松脂的香气。  
你会原谅我吗，我亲爱的姐姐，你会理解斯洛伐克的无奈吗？求求你，佩特拉，求求你，就相信我一次。  
苦涩的回答终于自他的嘴中吐出。“斯洛伐克军队暂时编入了德军，我也在其中服役。”  
惊讶与愤怒同时袭击了她，心底那丝微弱的希望也消失殆尽。她试图推开安德雷，疯了般对他吼叫。  
“斯洛伐克，你这个叛徒！你竟然向法西斯投诚！你这个胆小鬼！懦夫！”  
她劈头盖脸的羞辱打在他的心口。  
安德雷颓然松开双手，任由佩特拉指责，他早该料到的。事到如今他居然还指望捷克理解斯洛伐克，如果、如果她真的能够站在他的角度上，他在三年前的那个初春又为何选择离开？  
他三番两次给她机会，一次又一次原谅她。她从不给他好脸色，那他凭什么站在捷克的立场上为她开脱？况且，她不是向来不需要别人的怜惜吗，那他又为什么要爱她、尊敬她、怜惜她？教她也尝尝受到折辱的滋味吧！  
他粗暴地亲吻自己的姐姐，充满侵略性的动作让佩特拉的身体紧绷起来。她从不允许他这样亲吻她、触碰她，但她却愿意和菲利克斯在床上搅得天翻地覆。  
“你的眼睛……”他捏住她的下颌，心底升腾起一丝困惑，她的眼睛在昏暗的灯光下呈现出淡淡的绿。他迟疑起来，记忆中她眼眶所承载的色采一瞬间好像也模糊起来。是了，现在她和菲利克斯的五官简直是如出一辙，谁人看了不感叹一句亲姐弟，只有他是被人看不起的拖油瓶。  
“现在才发现？看来你和匈牙利已经搞过很多回了吧？”她用能想到的最尖酸的话来激怒他，他怎么能独独自幸福？要痛苦便一道痛苦罢。  
“在床上服侍光荣的匈牙利帝国感觉如何？可千万别让她失望？嗯？”她见他不回答，变本加厉地撕扯他的伤疤。  
安德雷不愿和她争辩，直接撕开了女人的衣服。力道太猛，拉扯到了伤口，他听到了佩特拉的叫疼声，心一下子揪起来。他心上细细地疼，针刺一般叫他喘不上气，但这怜惜没能维持半刻，就被佩特拉的话打断。  
“你要是把撕我衣服一半的力气和胆量都用在撕毁那些条约上就够了。”  
她的语气扬起来，尖锐得像背脊倒竖、炸了毛的猫，安德雷骤然火起，一直以来，她就是这么看他的——弱者、分裂主义者、胆小鬼、懦夫、共同事务的叛徒、不知感恩的贪婪者，她总带着那些莫名其妙的优越感，仿佛他就需要强者的垂怜似的！  
理智消散，但他无法察觉，三年来所有积聚的情感像休眠的火山一样喷发出来，用最炽烈的温度灼伤这两个可怜的阶下囚。  
“我当然和伊莎睡过了，亲爱的姐姐，毋容置疑。那你呢，菲利克斯操你的时候，你有没有爽到流很多水呢？”  
佩特拉的伤口在昏睡时由他皆数清理包扎，小心翼翼的动作如同呵护珍宝，现在他却试图以一种残忍的方式再度弄疼她。未曾多做考虑，他的手指便狠狠插入她下面。  
他的动作如此冒犯无礼，甚至没有一丝一毫的逻辑，以至于佩特拉吓坏了，半晌才反应过来。他单手制住她的双手，用吻堵住她的咒骂，或许把那称之为野兽间的撕咬才更为恰当。他的嘴里充斥着血腥味，分不清是佩特拉的血还是自己的，但那又如何，他们名义上留着同源的血，这就够了。  
女人挣扎得厉害，他甚至有些压不住他的动作。手上粘上湿漉漉的液体，他反应过来，嗤笑着借此羞辱她。  
“嘴上说得这么好听，还不是湿了。”  
安德雷抽出手指，把液体抹在女人的脸颊上，红艳艳的血衬着绿眸，显得格外压抑。他吓了一跳，细细去瞧佩特拉的身体，那里遍布着可怖的细密鞭痕。不可名状的怒火席卷了他全身。路德维希这个畜生！  
“怎么不告诉我？”他扯住佩特拉的肩膀大声质问。  
“让我和你这个法西斯说，我被路德维希操烂了，下面还含着他的精液，是吗？”她拿起被安德雷甩开的衣服披在身上，冷眼瞧着他，“你怎么不继续了。”  
此刻他确实透过她的眼睛看见了匈牙利，尽管这并非出于相似的绿眼睛，而是因为这冷冰冰的眼神和伊丽莎白实在是如出一辙。伊丽莎白让他学习匈牙利语时，就是用这样的眼神望向他，如同平静无波又深不可测的古井。伊丽莎白眼里的绿色是一望无际的匈牙利大草原，而斯洛伐克只是她贫瘠的跑马场——于是现在他又怨恨起姐姐眼里的这一汪绿来了。  
他不能再忍受她的眼睛任何一秒了，合掌成刀劈向佩特拉的侧颈。可笑的是，这招还是匈牙利教会他的。  
是了，她骂得好，他确实是个懦夫，就算现在上了她又如何呢？像路德维希一样骑在她的身上，用奸淫与暴力告诉她你的荣光不复，然后教她学会顺从。她不给他平等，因此他也不需要了，他要她服从。  
可是该死的，他不能——  
他爱她。  
他重新包扎好女人因为挣扎而崩裂开来的伤口，整理好她的衣服，又把碎发夹到她的耳后。女人的耳朵和她的主人一样娇小而饱满，他禁不住吻了这可爱的小家伙。  
时间不早了，再待在这里免不得让人起疑。安德雷拿出一枚铜钥匙，想把它放入她的军服口袋，却从内侧的暗袋里摸出了一张合照——那是得知匹茨堡协定签署后二人在伏尔塔瓦河前的合照。他在灯光下仔细端详着它，照片已经泛黄，可能还被水泡过，显得有些皱。这场景若是被目睹，任何人都会觉得这个嘴角带笑的男人沉浸在无与伦比的幸福回忆当中。但他很快撕掉了合照，他并没有拿走佩特拉的那半部分，而是把自己的那一半揣进口袋，然后把钥匙藏进了她的军靴。  
他的手刀练得很好，连匈牙利都称赞过。因此他确信自己的姐姐不会马上醒来，正好能躲过搜查，待她发现钥匙的时候，德国人应该已经放松了警惕。虽说不上是万无一失的计划，可这已经是他能做到的极限了。  
“宽恕我吧，捷西亚。”最后一次，他亲吻她，那么纯洁而诚挚，仿佛教徒的祷告。然后他转身离开，独自走入门外的风暴。

[1]德语，举起手来。  
[2]根据纳粹的规定，嫁给德国男人的捷克妇女会被德国所接纳，以完成对劣等民族捷克的同化。捷克人为了改善他们在的生活，鼓励他们的女儿嫁给德国人，大大加速了捷克人的德国化。

参考资料：  
伏契克《绞刑架下的报告》  
《捷克和斯洛伐克反法西斯抵抗运动（1938年9月——1945年5月》  
《捷克斯洛伐克史纲》  
《中东欧转型20年》

**Author's Note:**

> 力脱思特本是弱者对于强者无法抵抗时所采取的迂回的、自我摧残式的报复。通俗来讲，孩子与父母吵架后离家出走，在心里想象父母焦虑地寻找自己，从而获得了对父母报复的快感。  
> 对捷来说，她始终不承认自己已经跌落王座，变成了一个非常弱小的、需要别人保护的国家，她无法报复独，起码在被囚禁在佩切克宫的此刻无法报复，因此她选择抽离出来，以一个旁观者的身份见证如同受难的奸污，她所目睹的不仅是捷克的陨落，也是捷克女人们的悲惨经历。同时，她认为斯背叛了她，对于“投诚者”的愤怒让她想尽办法揭他的伤疤。  
> 对斯来说，捷此时已不复强大，他完全可以和独一样羞辱她，但是他放弃了，因为爱，他选择惩罚自己。他不去告诉捷自己在暗处的抵抗，对她的误会与辱骂，他听之任之，甚至内心深处有种计划之中的窃喜。他所希望的无非是捷发现后内心无比痛苦无比悔恨，他以litost的方式来获取快感，以折磨自己的方式让捷为自己的高傲付出代价。  
> 简而言之，这篇的绒组处于一个互相折磨的双向PUA状态。  
> 希望得到您的评论！


End file.
